Happy Halloween !
by AkiNishikido
Summary: La fête d'Halloween a pris place à la JE. Un étrange fantôme semble en vouloir à la vie de Koyama... KoyaTego / Lemon


Couple : KoyaTego

/!\ Lemon (sur la fin)

By : AkiNishikido

Note : Le premier qui me dit que Halloween c'était le 31 je le tue ! J'ai eu des problèmes d'ordi... x) Mon premier KoyaTego, enjoyez bien ! (et ne me dites pas que c'est pareil que « ou pourquoi c'est le bordel chez RyoPi » parce que...je le sais déjà. XD Je m'ennuyais, je voulais faire du KoyaTego, donc voilà ! :p)

Remerciements : AmiKasane

**Happy Halloween JE...**

**(KoyaTego)**

Il était prêt de 22 heures. La nuit avait pris possession de Tokyo et du bâtiment où s'entrainaient nos chers Johnny's. Kamenashi Kazuya et Yamashita Tomohisa avait entendu de Jin Akanishi que Halloween était vraiment très amusant, et très important aux Etats-Unis. Et comme tout bon Johnny's qui se respecte saisit toutes les occasions pour faire la fête, Halloween était partout : sur les murs, les tables, les chaises, tout avait été décoré avec soin afin que les jeunes hommes puissent goûter à ces festivités dont ils parlaient depuis plus d'une semaine. La petite proposition de l'ancien KAT-TUN avait donc grandement plu. Il ne restait plus dans l'immeuble que 6 personnes, et une femme de ménage qui n'allait pas tarder à les mettre dehors, fermer à clé, et rentrer chez elle. Sachant qu'on allait bientôt les mettre à la porte et au vu du peu de choses qu'ils leur restaient à faire, les six membres étaient déjà en train de ranger la salle et leurs affaires.

_Ryo, dit alors Yamapi, tu fais quoi ce soir ?

_ … Je vois Uchi et Okura.

_Tu vas encore t'amuser à draguer les deux ? soupira le leader.

_Bien sur ! Rien de plus amusant !

_...Je devrais venir pour veiller à ce que tu ne fasses pas de bêtises.

_Bah, dit il en lui souriant, t'as pas à t'en faire, tu sais bien que tu peux me faire confiance de ce côté !

_Mmmmouiiii, je sais, mais...je voulais passer cette soirée avec toi en fait...

_Je me ferai pardonner demain soir.

_Non, pas demain soir !

_Toute la journée de demain. Et le jour d'après encore !

Le Kanjani s'avança, glissa sa main dans le cou de son petit ami et déposa un long baiser sur ses lèvres. Tomohisa s'agrippa alors au bras de Ryo et plaqua sa deuxième main sur sa hanche, le forçant à rester avec lui.

_Et si j'ai envie de toi tout de suite ?

_Ha ha ha ! Eh ben non. J'ai déjà réservé la table.

Le leader se colla encore un peu plus contre son aîné et (vous avez remarqué que même dans un KoyaTego je me sens OBLIGEE de faire du RyoPi ? Pardon.) et commença à se frotter légèrement à lui, d'une manière bien trop indécente.

_Pi...arrête ça...se plaignit Dokkun.

_Pourtant...

Il glissa sa main le long de son ventre et s'arrêta entre ses cuisses. Il glissa ses doigts dans le pantalon de son fiancé.

_Pourtant Ryo, tu sembles pas rester de marbre à mes avances...

_Roh, mais Yamapi, je vais être en retard !

_Ah, bah alors, vas-y.

Il ne se passa rien. Le leader souriait, fixant son fiancé du regard, attendant que celui ci craque, mais pour l'instant, il se contentait de se mordre la lèvre, pensif. Sans pour autant tenter de se débarrasser de la main toujours aisément installée dans son pantalon.

_Bah quoi, tu veux plus y aller ?

_Si, si, t'as raison, je dois y aller je vais être en retard … Je …

_Tu ?

_Oui, j'y vais.

Il attrapa le poignet de Yamashita et le traîna derrière lui alors qu'il se dirigeait à grand pas vers la porte.

_Je suis sur que ya des toilettes sur la route, dit-il d'une voix rauque en accélérant encore le pas. Pi, tu me revaudras ça, sérieusement …

_Ah mais j'ai rien fait moi hein, tu peux partir tout seul si tu veux.

_Oh ta gueule ! Et dépêche toi avant que je ne change d'avis !

_Tu peux plus changer d'avis !

_Mais si, je peux toujours me finir tout seul !

Les deux partirent, en claquant la porte, sous les airs choqués des quatre autres membres qui avaient suivis la scène en silence.

_Pfffff...hahaha, c'est vraiment des comiques ces deux là, fit remarquer un Shigeaki hilare. Bon je vous laisse. Je suis crevé et je me lève tôt demain...Masu, tu viens ?

_Oui oui j'arrive, répondit le jeune homme en terminant de ranger soigneusement son sac. Kei-chan, Tego ? Vous faites quelque chose ce soir ?

_Non rien, dit Tegoshi, mais je suis un peu crevé là...

_Koyama, tu veux sortir ? proposa Masu.

L'homme ferma son sac, le balança sur son épaule et sourit.

_Ben...écoute, pourquoi pas, je suis en forme moi ! Mais...

Son regard glissa vers son petit ami.

_Non, je vais rester à la maison ce soir.

Une jeune femme passa alors sa tête par l'entrebâillement de la porte :

_Messieurs ? Vous êtes les derniers. Comptez-vous rester ici ce soir ? Il n'y a personne, Nishikido-san et Yamashita-san sont déjà partis...

_Non, non, on va rentrer, lui dit Keiichiro en souriant, merci.

Un peu plus tard, ils se retrouvaient tous les cinq devant l'entrée, et la femme allait fermer, quand l'aîné des NEWS se frappa un grand coup sur le front. Il venait de chercher dans sa poche les clés de sa voiture, mais n'avait rien trouvé d'autre que quelques yens.

_Zut ! J'ai du les oublier à l'intérieur … j'étais persuadé de les avoir prises !

_Oh non Kei-chan t'abuses ! J'ai froid ! se plaignit Yuya.

Shige et Masuda, eux, étaient déjà partis se réchauffer dans un bar Tokyoïte, après avoir adressé un léger signe de la main à leurs deux collègues.

_Désolée Tesshi...je vais les chercher ! Attends moi ici, j'en ai pour deux minutes !

Le cadet des NEWS se tourna vers la responsable des clés.

_Madame, le connaissant, il va prendre pas mal de temps. Vous pouvez y aller, je fermerai.

_Oh, Tegoshi-san, merci beaucoup! Je peux vous faire confiance ? Parce que j'ai quelque chose de prévu ce soir et...

_Mais oui allez-y ! Vous inquiétez pas. Au revoir bonne soirée !

_Au revoir, merci !

Et elle s'éloigna dans la nuit, laissant Tegoshi seul avec son sourire.

A l'intérieur des bâtiments de la Johnny's, il faisait plus noir que dehors. Koyama avait allumé les lumières mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir un peu inquiet. Vide et de nuit, le bâtiment devenait vraiment lugubre. Surtout après toutes les histoires que Yamapi et Kamenashi lui avaient raconté à propos de Halloween. Quand enfin il arriva dans la salle de répétition des NEWS, au troisième étage, il remarqua avec stupeur que la porte n'était pas fermée. Rien de très grave, tout le monde avait pu oublier de fermer cette porte après tout... Il secoua la tête, reprenant ses esprits, et se dirigea vers la porte, qu'il poussa du bout des doigts.

_Ils pourraient au moins huiler les gonds de ces foutus portes, grogna-t-il en entendant le sinistre grincement.

Il chercha à tâtons le bouton de la lumière, et enfin, une lueur apaisante emplit la pièce. Il soupira, balaya la salle du regard, rien d'anormal. Il s'avança jusqu'au canapé du fond, et souleva les coussins. Ses clés étaient sans doute tomber quelque part part là...Ou bien en dessous peut-être ? Il posa les coussins et la couverture sur le sol, mais n'y trouvant rien, il se pencha pour regarder sur le sol, lorsque la porte de la salle se referma violemment, dans un grand bruit, juste derrière lui. Il sursauta et s'écroula sur le sol, les yeux rivés vers le panneau de bois, qui il y a trois secondes encore, était grand ouvert. Un courant d'air, sûrement ? Oui, sans doute une fenêtre avait-elle été mal fermée et...il reprit peu à peu une respiration stable, et une main sur le coeur, il se releva. Du regard, il chercha sur les tables et les chaises, il ouvrit les placards, mais fut bien forcé de constater qu'il n'y avait rien qui ressemblait de près ou de loin aux clés de sa voiture. Toujours quelque peu secoué, il se dirigea vers la porte, mais sa main s'arrêta devant la poignée. Qu'allait-il trouver derrière ? Et si la porte était maudite ?

_Mais non, n'importe quoi Keiichiro, qu'est-ce qu'il te prend de penser des trucs pareils ? C'est totalement débile, on est pas dans un manga mon vieux.

Il ouvrit la porte, et remarqua, soulagé, qu'il n'y avait rien dans le couloir. _Rien, _ni _personne,_ le couloir était _vide_. Il éteint la lumière de la pièce et referma doucement la porte. Ses clés étaient sans doute à la cafétéria, ou dans le grand salon...oui, il avait du les laisser là. Ou bien, aux objets trouvés... Il lui fallait prendre l'escalier, tout au bout du couloir. Tout au bout du couloir...Depuis quand était-il si long ce foutu couloir ? Il avança, à grands pas, le plus vite possible, et descendit les marches quatre à quatre. Enfin arrivé dans le salon, il ouvrit grand la porte et alluma la lumière. Tout l'étage ou presque était éclairé à présent. Il ne pouvait rien lui arriver. La lumière, le jour, quoi de plus rassurant ! Les lumières s'éteignirent.

_Eeeeeeeh ? Pourquoiiiiii ? Haaaaaaw !

Les lumières de la ville filtraient par la fenêtre, et il pouvait distinguer les formes des meubles, mais ce ne serait jamais suffisant pour ses clés ! ..Et puis de quel droit les lumières s'étaient-elles éteintes, d'abord ? Pour qui elles se prenaient ? Et puis d'abord il avait même pas peur. Pourquoi il tremble ? … Je vous en pose moi des questions ? Il avança et se laissa lourdement tomber sur un des fauteuils.

_Je bouge plus tant que les lumières se sont pas rallumées. Hors de question que j'avance dans le bâtiment alors qu'il fait tout noir ! Je passe la nuit ici s'il le faut.

Un peu plus loin, une porte claqua, puis une autre, et il entendit un bruit sourd d'objet tombant sur le sol à même pas 5 mètres.

_UWAAAAH ! Je bouge plus ! Partez ! Qui que vous soyez ! Uwaaah ! J'ai peuuur !

Il amena ses genoux contre lui et enfouit sa tête entre ses bras, les yeux clos, les dents serrés, comme si ça allait changer quelque chose.

_Ah ! Mince ! Et Tego ? J'en fais quoi de Tego ?

Il entendit un vacarme de verre brisé, et de nouveau, un grand bruit sourd. Il bondit sur ses jambes.

_Uwaaah tant pis pour Tego !...Non ! Faut que je sorte ! On prendra un taxi !

Il se jeta sur la porte qu'il ouvrit en grand et se précipita dans le couloir. Il prit ses jambes à son cou, envoyant valser d'un coup de pied les chaises et autres objets qui se mettaient en travers de son chemin. Enfin arrivé à l'entrée du bâtiment, il chercha à l'aveuglette la poignée de la porte, et quand enfin il la trouva, il constata avec désespoir que celle-ci refusait de s'ouvrir.

_Tegoooo, cria-t-il en s'acharnant sur la porte à coup de poings, Tegoooo, ouvre-moi ! T'es là ? Tegoshiiiiii ! Tesshiii !

Le souffle rapide, la gorge sèche, il se retourna, tournant la tête à droite, à gauche, vérifiant qu'il était bien seul. Et s'il était arrivé quelque chose à Yuya ? Si le fantôme qui s'en prenait à lui s'en était aussi pris à son petit ami ? Il devait trouver une fenêtre, la casser et sortir, mais il ne voyait presque rien ! C'est alors que, et alors il fut sur de n'avoir pas rêvé, une silhouette passa d'une pièce à l'autre, juste devant lui. Son ombre diabolique s'était dessinée dans la lumière du clair de lune.

_KYAAAAAH ! C'était quoiiii çaaa ?

Il plaqua ses deux mains contre sa bouche.

_Non mais Koya, c'est quoi ce cri de fillette ? Allez, tu vas lui faire la peau à ce voleur. A moins que ce ne soit un fantôme ? Haaaan et si c'était le fantôme d'Halloween hein ? Je savais bien que c'était pas une bonne idée cette petite fête !

Collé contre le mur, il se glissa jusqu'à la pièce d'où était sorti la silhouette. Ses yeux effrayés, alertes, balayaient les alentours, alors qu'une goutte de sueur froide glissait le long de son échine. Toutes les secondes, il croyait entendre un craquement, un bruit de pas, un souffle … il en avait la chair de poule. Arrivé dans une des salles qu'il ne reconnaissait même pas dans la pénombre, il attrapa la première chaise qui tomba sous sa main, et s'en servit comme d'un bouclier, alors qu'il sortait de nouveau dans le couloir. Le souffle court, il avança jusqu'à la pièce où s'était, semblait-il, réfugié le 'fantôme'. Il s'arrêta cependant à quatre bons mètres de la porte, tremblant, et lança d'une voix faussement assurée :

_F...faîtes attention, qui...ou quoi que vous soyez ! Je...j'ai une chaise, et je n'hésiterai pas à m'en servir !

Du pied, il ouvrit la porte, et recula aussi vite, alors que celle ci allait cogner contre le mur. Il avala sa salive, et, hésitant, il avança. La fenêtre était grande ouverte, et un vent froid s'était glissé à l'intérieur de la pièce. Koyama soupira. Alors c'était forcément un voleur, et il était reparti. Il avança encore un peu, légèrement plus confiant, pour aller fermer la fenêtre...lorsque derrière lui, la porte se ferma.

_WAAAH !

Il sursauta, se jeta contre le mur d'en face, fermant le fenêtre par la même occasion, et se collant contre la vitre, les yeux rivés vers la porte. Il sentait le sang battre dans ses veines, et son estomac était noué. Il essuya du revers de la main la transpiration qui brillait sur son front, et ferma les yeux deux secondes, tachant de reprendre ses esprits, son arme improvisée toujours brandie devant lui.

_Sortez, commanda-t-il alors d'une voix sans appel. Allez ! Qui que vous soyez, rendez-vous tout de suite ! Ok ?

Devant lui, il semblait que le fauteuil bougeait...doucement, il avançait vers lui.

_Eh ? Eh ? Eh ? Arrêtez ! D'accord, désolé, monsieur le fantôme, je vous ferai rien, je vous en prie, laissez moi partir, je ne révèlerai jamais votre existence à personne, uwaaah désoléééé, je suis trop jeune pour mourir !

Et alors un rire résonna dans la pièce. Un rire qu'il ne connaissait que trop, un rire d'abord très mignon et discret, qui pouvait devenir en moins de deux un rire franc et bruyant, frisant le ridicule, comme c'était le cas maintenant.

_Oh, c'est pas vrai...souffla Koyama.

Une silhouette se dessina dans la faible lumière qui emplissait la pièce. Une silhouette d'un jeune homme mince, pas bien grand, pas non plus trop petit, aux cheveux mi-longs et légèrement bouclés. Petit à petit, le rire de cet ombre se calma, et il alluma une lampe de poche, qu'il tourna vers lui, et qui éclaira lugubrement son visage depuis son menton.

_Bouuuuuuuh ~ murmura la voix de l'inconnu qui n'en était plus un à présent.

_Oh, toi...

_Oh moi ?

_Toi tu...je...

_Tu me hais ? 3

Comme pour répondre à sa question, Keiichiro se jeta sur Tegoshi Yuya, sa chaise levée au dessus de sa tête, et il en frappa sa tête, prenant bien garde à contrôler ses coups pour ne pas lui faire vraiment mal.

_Je vais te tuer ! Tu devrais mourir pour ce que tu viens de faire ! Je te le ferai payer toute ta vie ! Raaaah je te déteeeeste !

_Aie ! Aie ! Aie ! HAHAHA ! Mais tu … tu aurais vu ta tête ! Ouille ! Ha ha ha, c'était...c'était trop culte ! J'aurai du te filmer, sérieusement, c'était à mourir de rire! Tu étais tellement effrayé, on aurait dit une...une fille !

_Oooh je te déteste, tu es odieux ! Tu es vraiment le pire des sadiques ! Le pire !

_Allez, fais pas la tête ! C'est Halloween ! On est sensé se faire peur dans ce genre de moments non ? Enfin, c'est ce qu'Akanishi m'a fait comprendre..

_Oui, eh bien n'écoute plus jamais Bakanishi. Et en plus j'ai même pas retrouvé mes clés !

_Ah, ça ?

Tout sourire, Yuya sortit de sa poche les clés de son fiancé et les glissa dans sa main.

_...Tu es un vrai petit diable. Je te parle plus jamais.

_Ah ? Mais je connais pleins de supers moyens pour me faire pardonner.

Le jeune homme laissa tomber sa lampe sur le sol, sans l'éteindre, de sorte à ce que la salle était maintenant plutôt bien éclairée. Il s'approcha doucement de son amant et glissa une main dans son cou, se dressant sur la pointe des pieds pour l'embrasser, mais l'homme recula.

_Eh ? Pourquoi ?

_Tu as été odieux avec moi, à mon tour de l'être avec toi.

_Eeeeh ? Ah non ! Tu peux te venger de quelque manière que ce soit mais je pensais qu'on était d'accord sur ce point : pas de sale coup qui concerne le sexe ou l'amour !

_Tu veux juste m'embrasser pour continuer de me manipuler. Je vois pas d'amour là dedans !

_Je te manipule pas du tout ! Je veux t'embrasser parce que je t'aime !

_Ah oui, m'enfermer ici et me faire flipper, c'est une super preuve d'amour !

_Non mais ça c'était juste une petite blague !...Oh, Kei-chan, t'es pas drôle !

_Eh bah faut croire que je le suis pas, en effet, désolé.

_PFFF Même Nishikido-kun est plus sympa que toi !

_Eh ? C'est quoi cette comparaison trop bizarre ?

_Alleeeeez ! Je peux me faire pardonner ! Je te jure !

_Et comment ?

_Hmm... je te laisse le droit de m'accrocher, je me laisserai faire, je me plaindrai pas, je serai un parfait petit soumis qui gémira très fort en plus … ~

_Extrêmement tentant...

_N'est-ce pas ? Tu adores ça en plus. Je suis pardonné hein ?

_Oui, mais non.

_Eeeeh ? Comment ça oui mais non ?

Une lueur inquiétante brilla alors dans le regard de l'aîné qui, d'un doigt, releva doucement le visage de Tegoshi vers lui. Il plongea son regard dans le sien et glissa sa main le long de sa joue.

_Hmm...Et si c'est toi qui me faisais plaisir pour une fois ?

_Qu...quoi ?

Keiichiro se laissa tomber sur le fauteuil, entraînant Yuya dans sa chute, et le forçant à s'accroupir devant lui. Il se redressa, pour être assis bien droit et glissa une main dans les cheveux de Tegoshi qui était lui sur le sol, et écarta légèrement les jambes, souriant.

_Ah...Je...je vois...

Koyama se pencha et murmura à son oreille, le faisant frissonner :

_Si tu es doué, j'envisagerai peut-être de te faire deux-trois trucs sympa...

_Le Kei-chan sadique est très sexy, mais le rôle du méchant ça te va pas, t'es trop gentil...

_Parle moins et agis.

_C'est bien parce que c'est toi, murmura Tegoshi qui hésitait toujours.

_Tu as pas dit que tu serais un gentil petit soumis ? Allez, j'attends.

Lentement, le cadet de NEWS défit les boutons du pantalon de Koyama, qui se releva un peu, permettant au plus jeune d'enlever les vêtements gênants. Il fit glisser son boxer le long de ses jambes et se mordit la lèvre. Il l'avait déjà fait trois ou quatre fois avec son premier petit ami, et il avait vu Koyama le faire des dizaines et des dizaines de fois, il n'y avait aucune raison que ça se passe mal. Respirant avec difficulté, il s'avança un peu, et glissa son doigt le long du membre de son fiancé, qui réagit presque aussitôt. Il recommença plusieurs fois cette caresse, observant avec grande satisfaction que Keiichiro ne se plaignait pas, loin de là, puis enfin décidé, il avança encore, et déposa une première fois ses lèvres sur le sexe chaud de son petit ami. Il renouvela le baiser, sans cesser de caresser la peau du bout de ses doigts, alors que Koyama se mettait à gigoter tandis que son membre gonflait de plus en plus. Tegoshi passa sa langue sur ses lèvres et lécha sur toute la longueur, faisant gémir son fiancé de plaisir. Il recommença encore et encore, accélérant par la même occasion le mouvement de ses doigts, lorsqu'il sentit que son amant s'impatientait. Une main était plaquée sur sa tête, et des doigts agrippés à ses cheveux. Yuya prit alors entièrement en bouche le membre bien tendu de Keiichiro, et tout en laissant sa langue jouer sur sa peau, il commença un lent mouvement de va-et-viens, faisant gémir son aîné de plus en plus fort. C'est ce moment que choisit Koyama pour appuyer de sa main sur la tête de Tegoshi, faisant s'accélérer de plus en plus le mouvement, le forçant à aller plus vite, jusqu'à ce qu'il suffoque, alors que lui haletait de plaisir, de plus en plus. Le cadet fit de son mieux pour répondre aux attentes de son aîné, tout en continuant de le caresser avec sa main, espérant qu'il allait bientôt obtenir satisfaction, ou tout du moins, avant qu'il ne meure étouffé... Brutalement, Kei-chan repoussa la tête de son petit ami, et cria une dernière fois alors qu'il se déversait entre les doigts de Tesshi qui recula, mais fut quand même éclaboussé.

_Euh...oups...désolé ~

Le cadet ne put s'empêcher de rire en s'essuyant le visage.

_Bah, c'est pas grave.

Il se releva alors, et grimpa face à son petit ami, à califourchon sur ses genoux, lui lançant un regard larmoyant.

_Hmm...je pense que je me suis fait pardonner là, non ?

_Mmmmouii, peut-être. Viens par là...

Il approcha son visage du sien, et leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent. Rapidement, la langue de Koyama s'empara de sa bouche, et le baiser se fit plus profond. Ils laissèrent leur langue jouer ensemble, glisser sur leurs lèvres, et s'embrassèrent ainsi jusqu'à être à bout de souffle. Le visage rougit par le baiser, ils se regardèrent un long moment, jusqu'à ce que Keiichiro craque et se lève d'un bond, portant dans ses bras, comme une princesse, un Yuya qui en cria de surprise.

_Uwah ! Tu fais quoi ? Repose-moi !

_Aaah mon amour, mon amour, mon amour, comment je t'aime ! Tu le sais à quel point je t'aime ?

_Oui, oui, je sais !

_Je t'aime tellement que je pourrais en mourir ! Je crois que mon coeur va exploser! BAM! L'amour grandit grandit grandit grandiiiit SWOOOSH !

_C'est touchant, mais tu es obligé de faire des onomatopées quand tu parles ?

_Eh oui, je suis obligé ! Et là je vais te jeter par terre, BOUM, et me jeter sur toi, YATTAH !

_Uwah ! Au secours !

Koyama joignit le geste à la parole, et se jeta sur son fiancé qui explosa de rire, il le serra alors contre lui, fort, si fort, c'est à croire qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vus de puis des siècles, et ils se mirent à rouler sur le sol criant :

_Kei-chaaaan je t'aiiime !

_Oh oui Tegooo moi aussiiii !

_Aimons-nous jusqu'à n'en plus pouvoir !

_Jusqu'à en mouriiiir !

_C'est tellement beauuu de t'aimer toiiii !

_Tu l'as dit ! AIE ! On a cogné dans le mur ! BIM !

_Aie ! Ha ha ha ha ha, Kei-chan, on est ri-di-cules !

_Hahaha, c'est n'importe quoi...heureusement que personne ne nous voit !

_On se moquerait de... hahahaha, arrête ! Arrêteuuh !

_Ah oui, c'est vrai que tu es chatouilleux toi aussi !

_Comment ça moi aussi ?

_Bah Pi il est chatouilleux aussi non ?

_Et comment tu sais ça ?

_Bah...parce que je l'ai déjà chatouillé.

_Et en quel honneur l'as-tu chatouillé ?

_Bah on faisait un bataille de polochons et...rooh mais Tegoshi, soit pas si jaloux tout le temps, va pas t'imaginer des trucs hein !

_Bah si, je suis jaloux, désolé ! C'est une façon de te prouver mon amouur !

_Bon, eh bah tu sais quoi, Tegoshi, c'est pas grave que tu sois jaloux parce que j'aime aussi. Je t'aime je t'aime je t'adore !

_Mais...mais...mais...Mais Koyama ?

_Quoi ?

Tegoshi se défit de l'emprise de son fiancé et se releva un petit peu. Il fronça les sourcils, posa ses poings sur ses hanches, le regardant d'un ton très sévère, et d'une voix décidée, mais outrée, presque choquée, il lui dit :

_Mais que fais-tu encore à me déclarer ta flamme ?

_Pardon ?

_Et pourquoi, dis-moi, sommes nous là, à terre, à parler d'amour, hein ? Prends-moi maintenant, allez, tout de suite !

_Mais tu as raison ! On s'égare Tesshi, on s'égare, c'est n'importe quoi, l'amour ça va un instant, mais le sexe, c'est mieux !

Et alors tout en laissant à Yuya le loisir de sucer ses doigts, il le débarrassa de son pantalon, de son boxer, de son tee-shirt, et envoya au loin son propre jean, puis il étala Tegoshi, nu, sur le dos. Il retira ses doigts de ses lèvres, et posa sa bouche sur son torse, mordillant ses tétons durcis du bout de ses dents, le faisant frémir, alors qu'un premier doigt pénétrait en lui. Le cadet laissa échapper un léger gémissement de douleur, mais il tenta de se concentrer sur le plaisir que lui procurait la bouche de son amant. Alors, un deuxième doigt vint rejoindre le premier, le faisant presque crier, mais il savait que la douleur passerait vite, et qu'elle serait bientôt remplacée par un pur plaisir. Une fois qu'il jugea le jeune homme assez bien préparé, Koyama retira ses doigts, écarta les cuisses de son petit ami et souleva un peu ses jambes, pour se placer correctement. Sa main gauche maintenait toujours Yuya bien en place, et sa main droite partit caresser son membre, s'apprêtant à lui faire oublier la douleur qui allait suivre. Il s'allongea encore un peu plus au dessus de lui, et alors donna un premier coup de bassin entre ses reins, faisant gémir son petit ami. Il se retira très vite, mais revint à la charge, relevant encore un peu les jambes de Tego, faisant de son mieux pour se contrôler et ne pas y aller trop fort dès les premiers coups. A chaque coup de hanche, il pénétrait un peu plus profondément l'intérieur de Yuya, qui commença alors à pousser des cris qui n'étaient pas des protestations dû à la douleur. Satisfait, et ayant grand mal à se retenir, Keiichiro donna un coup plus puissant que les autres, aussitôt suivit d'un deuxième, jusqu'à ce que son fiancé ne puisse plus se retenir de crier de plaisir. Il entama un rapide et brutal va-et-viens, gémissant lui aussi, Yuya se mouvait au rythme de ses déhanchés, l'incitant à aller plus fort, plus vite, et plus profond encore. Leur souffle désordonné était saccadé, ils perdaient totalement la tête, s'enivraient du plaisir jusqu'à ne plus pouvoir respirer correctement. Tegoshi gémissait le prénom de son Koyama, toujours un peu plus fort au fil des secondes, et cela ne faisait que l'exciter encore plus. Il serra ses doigts autours du sexe de Yuya, qui lui quémandait d'y aller plus fort, alors il écarta un peu plus ses cuisses pour avoir plus de liberté dans ses mouvements, et les dents serrés, il donna un puis deux coups de bassins, de toutes ses forces, pénétrant complètement le corps de l'homme qu'il aimait, et se déversa entre les deux corps, très vite rejoint par le deuxième.

Épuisé, il s'écroula à ses côtés, leurs doigts étaient toujours mêlés les uns aux autres, et ils fixaient bêtement le plafond, tentant de reprendre une respiration stable. Tegoshi se retourna et se cala entre les bras de Keiichiro, posant sa tête contre son épaule. Il l'entoura de son bras et le serra un peu plus contre lui.

_Je pense qu'on va devoir dormir ici, dit l'aîné.

_Je vais mettre un réveil avec mon portable, si on se lève à sept heures on aura dormi quelques heures et on pourra se rhabiller rapidement avant que les autres n'arrivent.

_Ouais, bonne idée...

_Sinon, Kei-chan... Merci, c'était génial.

_Ouais...Je t'aime.

_Moi aussi. Tu éteins la lumière ?

_Bah, je l'avais pas allumée...

_Ah bon ? Bah, n'empêche, éteins-là.

_...Elle... elle s'est éteinte...

**-FIN-**

Happy Halloween à tous. Merci de m'avoir lue, j'espère que ça vous a plu & n'oubliez pas que je suis amoureuse des reviews (A)


End file.
